


Brother's Conflict Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Worship, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~UPDATED: 12/7/2018~





	Brother's Conflict Headcanons

_may I please have nfsw headcanons for kaname asahina, natsume asahina, and hikaru asahina?_

**Kaname**

  * Naturally sensual, he very easily pulls his partner into his arms and whispers sensual words in their ear. Not so much about dirty talk as he is sexy talk. That low grumble in their ear, sending shivers down their spine, as he says how much he wants to kiss them all over.
  * He is a god at kissing. Warm, soft lips that move firmly over is partner’s. Small wet smacks as they angle their heads, and he laves his tongue across their bottom lips for entrance. Absolutely adores french kisses. Holds his partner’s face as he kisses them, or may hold them close with an arm around their waist. 
  * Loves kissing his partner’s neck and shoulder, but he’s not really that big into leaving hickies… in plain sight. He is more of a sensual romantic, so he would prefer to leave marks where only his eyes can see them. 
  * Loves to finger his partner. Long, lithe fingers that twist and turn and scissor them open. Loves to tease them with gentle brushes against their spot, watching them whine and cry for more stimulation. Smiles as he pistons his fingers into them, and they come around his digits, voice echoed around them.
  * Adores it when his partner wants to give him a blowjob. His warm fingers brush through their hair as they take him into their mouth. Leans his head back and moans as they lick up his shaft. Growls a little when they stimulate him just right. Loves to look them right in the eye as he shoots down their throat. Always kisses their throat gingerly afterwards. 
  * Likes to hold his partner’s hands as he goes down on them. His eyes are ever watchful as they fall apart beneath him, and holding their hands is another way for him to show his loving support. Doesn’t flinch when they grab his hair or dig their heels into his back. Doesn’t let up until he has them cumming on his tongue. 
  * ALWAYS USES A CONDOM! Totally believes in safe, clean sex. Doesn’t give his partner a chance to even worry about it, just does it. 
  * Buries his face in his partner’s neck or chest as he thrusts into them. Gasps and growls against their skin as he gets closer. Deep, animalistic sounds leave his lips as he finally cums.
  * Loves to be on top, doing all the work to make his partner feel good. He wold rather be the one sore and exhausted after sex than his partner. However, he has no problem letting them ride him if they want it. 
  * Loves sex in the bath, with bubbles for fun. Has them sit between his legs and lean back against his muscular chest. Runs his hands over their arms and chest, using gentle soap for their precious skin. Loves that he can just lift their hips and impale them on his cock. Doesn’t mind cleaning up the mess if water splashes onto the floor. 



**Hikaru** (Will be using ‘He/Him’ Pronouns)

  * Loves whispering in his partner’s ear. Will nibble on the lobe as he says naughty things to them. Absolutely shoots for making them blush. Laughs devilishly when he succeeds. 
  * Kisses his partner’s neck a lot. Not afraid to leave little marks. If they absolutely freak out about it, then he will cover it with some of his concealer. Loves to grip their hair as he rains kisses on their nape. 
  * Loves to rub against his partner when they have their arms around each other. Gyrates his hips against them to get some sort of reaction. Laughs if they moan against him. Also gasps when he’s hard, and rubs against them just right. 
  * Definitely into some dirty talk if he is in the right mood. Whispers what he would like to do to his partner, and what he wants them to do to him. 
  * Kisses firmly on the mouth, sucking on his partner’s bottom lip. Repeated kisses until he has them panting against his mouth. Usually only french kisses when he has then sprawled on the couch, or when they are in bed. 
  * Loves sensual massages. Buys special body oils that smell really good for he and his partner to use on each other. Loves the feeling of his partner’s hands all over his body. He usually gets a little worked up. Loves it even more if his partner moves the massage to something a little more. Will give in return, pressing out the kinks in his partner’s body. Always finishes them off with an orgasm.
  * Prefers mutual masturbation. Loves the feeling of his partner’s hand on his cock, rubbing him just right under the head; his hand will stretch out to stroke their sex as well. The lean against each other until they cum al over each other’s hands and chests. A long make out session usually follows.
  * ALWAYS USES A CONDOM! Prefers to keep things clean and safe between he and his partner. 
  * Is a switch. Doesn’t mind being on top, driving the control as he grunts and moans against his partner. Slamming his cock into his partner until they scream. Also enjoys when they ride him to overstimulation. Is a lot louder when he is on bottom, moans and cries more as he writhes beneath them. 
  * Enjoys using toys in the bedroom for both he and his partner. Has a couple of dildos and vibrators, as well as a cock ring to edge himself. Uses a stainless steel prostate hook for added stimulation. Would love if his partner is okay with indulging in his pleasures with him. It’s what makes him happy, and wants to find joy in it together with his partner. 



**Natsume**

  * He is a little more aggressive in his affections. Kisses are breathtaking… literally. His hand grasps the back of his partner’s head and holds them in place as he devours their mouth. Delves his tongue between their lips and doesn’t pull away until they are whimpering and gasping. 
  * Loves having his arms around his partner’s waist… a lot. Wants to hold them close against his chest, where he can feel their heat against his body. Will gyrate his hips to get a reaction out of them. Rubs his growing arousal against their ass to see them flush.
  * Whispers filthy things in their ear throughout the day. How good their as looks that day, and how much he wants to grab them. Will whisper how he wishes to lock them in a room together so he can pound them so hard, but they have to try and keep quiet so no one hears.
  * Loves leaving hickies on is partner. Wants everyone to know who they belong to. He is extremely possessive, so he won’t take a single chance for anyone to get the wrong idea. They are his, and his alone. 
  * Absolutely goes wild when he sees is partner wearing his clothing. All of is clothes have his scent on them _ the faint scent of soap and cigarettes _ and that pleases him to no end. Grips the cloth tight in his fists so they can’t pull away and has his way with them. A couple of his shirts have gotten ripped from such sexual escapades.
  * He loves to play video games with his partner. He loves it even more when they blow him while he plays. They make a bet to see who can get farther per level with them going down on each other. Natsume may use his knowledge of video games as an advantage, expertly playing single-handedly while he has his other hand fisted in his partners hair. Really though. both he and his partner are winners at the end of it, both satisfied and relaxed. Will most likely just curl up naked together afterwards and continue playing for real. 
  * Kitten play, for sure. Would love to see his partner dressed up in some cute lingerie, kitten ears fastened to their head and a cute kitten butt plug. Likes it when they greet him at the door when he comes home from work. Immediately slips into the master role. Would either pamper them, depending on how good they have been for him; or totally ruin them depending on how stressed he is. AFTERCARE LIKE A BOSS!
  * His partner often ends up with bruises on their hips and thighs from how tightly he holds onto them. Can get pretty rough as he fucks them, their eyes rolling back in their head. He feels kind of bad about it after, and lays a tender kiss over each, but it also gives him a deep sense of satisfaction, having loved his partner so thoroughly.
  * ALWAYS USES A CONDOM! Seriously kids, use fucking condoms and be responsible. They even make latex-free ones for those who have allergies. Be safe, and be smart.
  * Loves to overstimulate his partner during oral. His mouth is a gift to begin with, laving over their sex wetly until they cum into his mouth. He holds their thighs down as the buck beneath his grip, and he swallows every drop they gush. Then he keeps going. Until their back arches harshly from the ground and they have tears leaking from their eyes. Growls roughly into their skin if they grab his hair. 



* * *

_So I wonder how would Kaname Asahina react to a s/o who worships them all all the time?_

**Kaname Asahina**

  * Feels. So. Awkward. The occasional compliment is nice, but a constant string of them has him feeling rather uncomfortable.
  * Of course, that isn’t to say that he wants to devalue their feelings, but taking praise to that level can be quite the burden on a person. He enjoys when they compliment him sometimes because it lets him know how much they care for him, or that he does something well. But the consistency of it makes him feel like they are putting him on a pedestal he doesn’t deserve. 
  * He will try and reason with them about their praise. He doesn’t want them to feel like he doesn’t appreciate their feelings, but he would rather them tone it down a bit so that he can feel more appreciative of their praise. He also tries to make it clear to them that he isn’t always worthy of praise.
  * Plays the compliment game with them when he is in the mood. While they get to compliment him, he gets to do just as much in return. He finally lays out all of the ways he finds them amazing and beautiful, and they just have to sit there and take it. 



* * *

_can i please have nsfw headcanons for masaomi asahina, ukyo asahina, and azuza asahina???_

**Masaomi Asahina**

  * The first thing to know is that he has a very busy schedule, so intimate moments will be far and in-between. However, that just makes every experience that much more anticipated and special. 
  * He usually requires kisses from his lover before he goes to work. Seeing as he will be gone for a long while (sometimes even past dinner), the kiss lingers. He wraps one arm around their waist and holds hem to his chest. They can taste the mint of his toothpaste still on his lips, and they sigh before he pulls away. 
  * The only time he really has to make love is late in the evening, or early in the morning before he has to get ready. Usually that also means he and his lover have to try and stay quiet. Masaomi doesn’t want to scar any of the children with the sounds of his love making. 
  * However, that doesn’t mean it isn’t enjoyable. He is majorly into body worship, and spends most of his time going over every inch of his lover’s body. Takes his time kissing and sucking and loving every inch of their sensitive skin. Lithe, cold fingers dance over sensitive skin and have his partner gasping into the darkness of the bedroom. 
  * Torturous with oral. Goes slowly and enjoys every lick and suck against his lover’s sex. Moans against their sensitive skin, and holds them down with firm hands as he savors their taste. 
  * Also love when his partner worships him. He spends so long stressing during the day, and meeting everyone else’s demands. When he gets home to be worshiped and pampered by his lover, he feels like he is on top of the world. Moans and sighs and giggles under the hands and mouth of his lover as he lays against the pillows.
  * Really likes the intimacy of missionary position. Being able to hold his lover against his body and thrust as slow or as deep as he feels, while watching pleasure play across their face is something he greatly enjoys. Sometimes he will wrap their legs around his waist, or even throw them over his shoulders as he finds their pleasure spot and massages it until the come around him. 
  * Also enjoys when his partner rides him. As mentioned before, he comes home exhausted, so having a lover that is willing to take the lead and control the drive of pleasure for the both of them is a great treat. He digs his tired fingers into their hips as the bounce on top of him, moaning and gasping softly into their mouth as they drive them closer to orgasm. May thrust his hips up slightly as he gets closer to orgasm.



**Ukyo Asahina**

  * Deep and breath taking kisses. He holds the back of his lover’s head as he kisses them before leaving for the office. He hums as their lips connect, and he has to try and hold himself back from flicking his tongue across their bottom lip. His thumb tickles the hairs at the base of their neck, and he nearly growls low in his chest as he pulls away. His lover can clearly see his dilated eyes as he winks at them before going out.
  * Another man who has limited time for intimacy, though he is more prone to making the time when they need it. He has a pretty high drive, and looks forwards to regular amounts of sex. Comes home late in the evening, and his lover can immediately see the predatory look in his eyes when he wants them.
  * Loves nipping and kissing his lovers body, leaving marks behind. He tries to remain appropriate and keep the marks where others can’t see them. That still doesn’t mean he won’t litter their body with black and blue spots to remind them who they belong to. Every time they brush against a tender spot, he wants their minds to flood with what he can do for them. 
  * He likes to take his partner from behind. While he is very professional and kind during the day, his partner knows of the deep animalistic passion he keeps hidden away. He can only be completely himself with them. So they let him mount them in doggy-position and thrust until they nearly collapse face-first into the mattress. 
  * Loves receiving blow jobs after a long day. When he feels his muscles tense and his mind scream, he wants for nothing more than release. His partner is all too eager to comply as they crawl across the floor on their hands and knees, unbuckling his pants and having their way with him. Sometimes he will thrust up into their mouth, though he tries not to make them gag too badly on his thick length. Cums down their throat or across their face as he finally feels himself relax. 
  * Enjoys using toys on his lover, as well as restraints. Ties them up so they can’t touch him or themselves as he breaks out the good ole Hitachi pleasure wand and tortures them for a length of time. Gets them riled up and excited, pushing them closer and closer to the edge before pulling away. He watches them writhe and whine without his touch until they calm, and he starts all over again. It is kind of a game to see how many times he can edge them. However, when they reach a point where they are sobbing for him, he throws the toy aside and fucks them into the mattress. 
  * Has fucked his lover in his office during work hours. His job is rather strenuous, so when he tells the other office mates to leave him alone for the day, they respect his wishes. They don’t even think twice when his lovely partner drops by to bring him lunch, and leaves after two hours. They figure the stoic lawyer just talks to them as he works,giving him a bit of comforting companionship. What they don’t realize is that he has heir underwear stuffed in their mouth as he bends them over his desk. Sometimes he is languid and teasing with his thrusts, others he just rides them fast and hard. 
  * Is a huge fan of stunning and intricate lingerie. Loves to lay back and enjoy as his lover strips their clothes teasingly, revealing gorgeous lace and silk against their skin. Bustiers and thongs with ribbons and bows gets him excited, but sheer silks and laces especially turn him on. When he can see their wetness from where he lays, or gets peeks of their genitals through the delicate fabric, he can feel his cock straining against his slacks before he’s even touched them.



**Azusa Asahina**

  * A total gentle romantic at heart, his kisses are languid and soulful. Presses his hands gently into his lover’s back as he kisses them. Sometimes he sighs softly against their mouth, before tracing their bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. 
  * His schedule can be rather random, so sometimes he has a wide-open schedule, while other times he is rather tied up. He still makes plenty of time for his lover, though. He is home for most dinners, and enjoys relaxing with them in his room afterwards, where they might help him rehearse some lines or maybe they will make love. 
  * Worships his love with sweet words and gentle caresses. Holds their body close to his own and strokes over their curves with long, lithe fingers. Then, he traces their body with his lips, smooth and chaste over their skin. Whispers how beautiful they are, and how much he adores them, as he worships every inch of their incredible body.
  * Both likes to pleasure and be pleasured, so he really enjoys to 69 with his lover. Loves the weight of their body over his own as he grips their hips and holds them over his mouth. Relishes in the taste of their sex leaking into his mouth as their own lips wrap around his arousal. Whimpers and groans as he gets closer to orgasm, thrusting slightly into their mouth. Buries his face against their sex until they are both cumming, and riding through waves of pleasure. 
  * Loves to make love to his partner with them in his lap. They will wrap their legs around his waist, and he will sit up facing them. They grind slowly against each other as they get closer and closer to orgasm through mere stimulation. He takes the opportunity to hold their face in his hands and whisper words of adoration against their lips. Will moan and sigh in their ear as he buries his face against their neck. Holds them for a long while after they have both come and rode out their orgasms, sweeping his hands over their sweaty back and brushing the hair from their face. 
  * Bath and shower sex are his thing. Being able to pamper his lover in the bath, all wet and slick as they make love. He adores it. Running a soapy sponge over their body, and trailing his hands along of of their sensitive parts. He cleans them, worships them, and then cleans them again. Loves to soak in the bath with them on his lap. Sometimes they just sit and relax in the bubbly water, sometimes he slips inside them and thrusts away until the water spills over the sides. Either way, they are both clean and satisfied by the time they crawl into bed. 
  * Has some bullet vibrators he likes to tease his lover with. Sometimes he will prolong their pleasure and merely brush the vibrators over their body as they writhe and whine beneath him. Other times he will insert the little vibrator into them, and press it against their pleasure spot. He watches as they cum over and over. 
  * Likes to roleplay sometimes. He will dress up his lover, and play a certain part they love, or maybe create a scenario of their own. Could be as simple as nurse/doctor and teacher/student, or it could be a character ship from a game series or anime. Something about being able to act outside of themselves helps them discover new desires, or come clean about kinks they have been hiding. It is a fresh slate where anything goes unless the safeword is used. Roleplay doesn’t happen very often, but when it does it goes all night long.



**Author's Note:**

> Due to the purge on tumblr, I am saving these here~


End file.
